We have shown that the heart expresses two distinct forms of adenylylcyclase mRNA, types V and VI. In this study we have characterized the expression of these two mRNA species in heart failure generated by overdrive pacing at a rate of 240 beats/min. After 4 wk, left ventricular end-diastolic pressure and heart rate increased significantly with the appearance of signs of heart failure, i.e., edema, ascites and exercise intolerance. Basal as well as forskolin-stimulated adenylylcyclase activities decreased significantly, which was accompanied by a reduction in the steady state mRNA levels of adenylylcyclase types V and VI. These data suggest that in this model of cardiomyopathy, the downregulation of adenylylcyclase catalytic activity results, at least in part, from a reduction in the steady state levels of types V and VI adenylylcyclase mRNA levels.